Together
by whippedcream99
Summary: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter have been brought together by a prophecy. It states that the only way to defeat their worst enemies is by working together. Gaia and Voldemort have teamed up as well, bringing in a whole crowd of Titans, evil gods, and Death Eaters. Unfortunately, Percy and Harry don't seem to get along. Can they manage to work things out and defeat them? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Lord Voldemort walked steadily along the grassy field, tapping his wand against his long white fingers. "Gaia!" he called impatiently. "Where are you?"

The grass stirred. "Be patient, Voldemort," said a soothing voice. A tall, slender woman rose from the ground. Her hair was as golden as wheat, her dress made out of leaves, and a flower crown on her head.

Voldemort breathed out angrily through the slits he called his nose. "Gaia, we have no time to waste. Harry and Percy are getting stronger by the minute, and soon enough they will hear of the prophecy and find each other. Working together is-" He was cut off.

"Shhh." Gaia shushed him. "Calm down." She tossed her hair over her shoulders. She was very pretty, but her eyes were black and empty, and her laugh evil. "You are over thinking things." She walked towards him, using her power to bend the grass, making them look as if they were bowing to her.

Voldemort glared at her. "Gaia, this is not a time to fool around! The prophecy said that Harry and Percy were destined to meet each other and defeat their enemies together. Destined, Gaia! DESTINED, do you not understand?" he shouted. He pointed his wand at the grass, forcing it to stand up straight, and then pointed at a patch of grass in front of Gaia's rose petal slippers. "Avada Kedavra!" he screamed. Immediately the patch of grass withered, and a thin piece of Gaia's silky blond hair became a coarse gray.

The two stared at each other for quite some time, silently. Voldemort broke the silence. "This is why, Gaia. That is what will happen." he said quietly.

Gaia looked at him with her black eyes, and then at her hair. She waved her wand over the dead grass, trying to bring it back. Nothing happened. She looked at Voldemort steadily, questioning him. "The spell is undoable." he whispered.

She looked at him some more. Then waving her hand behind her back, she conjured a chair woven out of leaves and branches and sat. "You've proved your point. Now tell me what you have in mind."


	2. Chapter 2

"And so class, who can tell me the proper spell to use when turning a toothpick into a needle?" Harry Potter's teacher, Professor McGonagall, asked. Immediately Hermione Granger's hand shot up straight into the air. Professor McGonagall usually chose Hermione, but this time her eyes passed over her and landed on Harry, who was slouching in his seat, drawing pictures of mice with his wand. His best friend, Ron Weasley, was blowing bubbles from his. "How about you, Potter?"

Harry's head shot up quickly. "S-sorry, Professor. What was that again?" He pushed his glasses up nervously.

McGonagall sighed. "I asked for the proper spell used to turn a toothpick into a needle." She raised her eyebrows. "I hope you know, Potter, because I specifically said that anyone not paying attention would have detention after class."

Harry groaned silently. He racked his brain for an answer. "Of course I know, Professor. It's, uh...-" Luckily, he was cut off.

Hagrid, the gamekeeper, barged in. He looked hurried and pale. His hands were shaking. "M-Mornin' Professor. I'd like ter borrow Harry fer a moment, if yeh don't mind." Harry sighed in relief and got up from his desk. Hagrid looked at Hermione and Ron. "Hermione and Ron, I think it's best if yeh came too."

The three went out the door and followed Hagrid down the hall. "Hagrid, what's going on?," Hermione asked, alarmed, as Hagrid was wringing his hands and wiping his forehead with a cloth frantically. "Where are we going?"

"Professor Dumbledore's office." Hagrid replied shakily. He mopped the sweat off his forehead again.

"Hagrid, why?" Hermione questioned again.

Hagrid looked around, then leaned into the group and lowered his voice. "I'm not sure, but I think it has something ter do with a prophecy. About yeh Harry and some other kid, not even part of the Wizarding world. Most shocking of all, Harry, it includes the Greek gods. That's bad Harry. Very bad." He straightened up and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. "The Greek gods, Hagrid? Are you sure?" She twisted her hands around in a panic. "Oh why does everything bad happen to US?" She moaned. "The Sorcerer's Stone, Tom Riddle, Pettigrew, the Triwizard Tournament, and now this! And we nearly get KILLED in every experience! Ohh!" She moaned again.

Harry and Ron, not being as bright as Hermione, gave each other confused looks. Hermione saw them and rolled her eyes. "The Greek gods? Zeus? Poseidon? Hades? Duh, guys!" They stared blankly at her. She rolled her eyes again. "They rule over the world. Zeus is the god of the sky, Poseidon is the sea god, and Hades rules the Underworld. But there's many, many, MANY more. Only witches and wizards, demigods, and a few humans know about them because they're magic."

The four arrived at Dumbledore's office. "Lemon drop!" Hagrid said loudly, and the stone gargoyle hopped away.

Hagrid led them in and knocked on a wooden door. It quickly flew open, revealing Dumbledore's long white hair and beard.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry waved. Dumbledore opened the door all the way. "Come in, quickly." He ushered them in.

They all stood in front of Dumbledore's desk awkwardly. Dumbledore quickly hurried behind it and sat down. He looked up at their faces and then at Hagrid.

"You told them, didn't you Hagrid?"

Hagrid nodded quickly. "Sorry Professor. Hermione asked and I thought that they ought ter know."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Alright." He then shuffled through a stack of papers until he found one, an old yellowing parchment. "I'll explain it more in depth to you."

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably a few times, as of he were looking for the most comfortable position. He finally settled and then looked at Harry, his eyes serious behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Harry, do you know who Percy Jackson is?"


End file.
